1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to a weatherstrip system installed on a body flange of a vehicle which faces the door system of the automotive vehicle. Specifically, the present invention relates to such a weatherstrip system having a sealing member fixed on a frame.
2. Description of The Background Art
Generally, in an automotive vehicle, a weatherstrip system is installed on a flange portion of the body of the vehicle in a position proximate to and facing a door system for establishing a seal between the flange portion and the door system. The weatherstrip system acts concurrently as a trimming member and a sealing member to seal the interior of the vehicle from environment. In these days, such a weatherstrip system comprises frame member formed of resin fixed to the body flange so as to clamp the flange in the frame member and a sealing member formed of a sponge rubber which adheres to an outer surface of the frame member which is exposed to the ambient environment to contact with a surface of a door flange, has been utilized in the automotive vehicle. The frame member includes a U-shaped substrate and a core metal embedded in the substrate. A cover lip extends from the surface of the frame member into the interior of the vehicle and covers a flange portion of a roof rail. A stopper is disposed at an inner surface of the bent area of the U-shaped substrate to clamp the body flange therein. The sealing member is connected with the frame and comprises a hollow lip extending from the exposed surface of the sealing member toward the door system to form a seal between the body flange and the door system when the door is closed. The frame member is formed of a resin material having a similar color to the interior of the vehicle, such as the roof, for enhancing the appearance of the frame member with the vehicle interior. The sealing member is formed of the sponge rubber having a black color. The frame member and the sealing member are joined together via an adhesive after respective forming thereof.
The weatherstrip system having a structure as set forth is installed at a prominent position in the vehicle, treatments for enhancing the outer appearance thereof have been desired so as to obtain an improved appearance of the system which functions as a trimming system.
Japanese Patent First Publication (not allowed) No. 63-240445 discloses a weather strip having a frame member formed of a resin and a sealing member formed of a rubber. An escape slit for excess amount of an adhesive is formed on facing surfaces of both members respectively. Therefore, an outer appearance of the strip cannot be deteriorated in spite of the adhesive cannot be constantly applied to the surface of both members.
Japanese Utility Model First Publication (not allowed) No. 1-60954 also discloses a weather strip having a frame member and a sealing member formed of materials similar as aforementioned. An element extends from the frame member, corresponding to an edge portion where the sealing member is adhered, toward the sealing member to cover a seam on the surface of both. The element is formed integral with the outer surface of the frame member to raise the appearance of the seam. Therefore, an outer appearance of the strip is not deteriorated if the adhesive is protruded from the seam, or if positioning of both members is slipped out during manufacturing.
However, there remains a further problem in view of enhancing the appearance. Conventionally, the frame member and the sealing member of the weatherstrip system as aforementioned are joined together after forming. The operation during the adhering step of the members tends to be uneven. Additionally, the frame member has a nonuniform surface due to the embedded core metal. Alternatively, the sectional surface of the sealing member frequently becomes rough. It is impossible to prevent such occurrences during manufacturing. Thus, boundary line between the frame member and the sealing member tends to be rough. This cause deterioration of the outer appearance of the system.